dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalia Yatogami
Natalia Yatogami is the older sister of Eren Yatogami and the secondary antagonist in the first arc of Til Midnight. She is the one responsible for the fall of nearly all of Issei's harem after she was coerced by Beelzebub with the promise of her mother's resurrection and the safety of her younger brother. In the end, she betrayed Beelzebub, having had enough of the threats after pinning her hopes on the fact that Issei would be able to defeat him. History Natalia was born in 1998 to Ajuka Beelzebub and Seilah Naamah, following their reunion in Fujinomiya, Japan. Due to the fact that Ajuka's position as Beelzebub, Natalia never knew her father personally growing up but was told stories by her mother and promised her that her father was making sure that life in Gehenna for them would be safe and that was why he was away. Thus she grew up admiring him. When she was four, her younger brother, Eren, was born. However, their father failed to show up and Seilah was burdened with raising two children by herself. When she was nine, assassins, who claimed to be sent by Sirzechs Lucifer, attacked her mother. Natalia watched as her mother was cut down, saving them but not before Seilah managed to teleport them out. Her house was engulfed in flames and Natalia held her brother, watching as their house burned. Natalia and Eren went through several different foster homes before she applied for emancipation when she turned thirteen. Using the intellect she inherited from her father, Natalia skipped through school and eventually graduated from the Tokyo Institute of Technology. All this time, she secretly trained in the power she inherited from her mother, Luxuria, and the power she inherited from her father, Tetralogy, which she discovered after reading her mother's diaries which were given to her after her mother's will was read. A year before the start of the story, Natalia encountered one of the Seven Prime Demons. He threatened her younger brother, Eren, in order to coerce her into working for him. She hesitated at first, building up her magic to erase the demon's memories of her and her brother but quickly stopped upon the added deal of having her mother resurrected. With the threat on her brother's life and the promise of having her mother back, Natalia conceded. Not that she had much of a choice in the first place. Appearance Natalia is described by Asia to be a divine beauty, having inherited the trademark Naamah beauty. Her eyes are a mix of blues and violets which she inherited from both parents. She has long silky black hair that reaches down to her thighs. Her skin is pale for someone who lives in Japan. Her figure is lithe yet curvaceous all at once, possessing a body that could cause men to fall at her feet, drooling in lust. Like all Naamah, Natalia possesses feathered bat-like wings. In her form, Natalia Nehemoth, Natalia grows two green segmented horns. Her hair becomes prehensile, allowing her to grasp and move things with her hair. She grows an ethereal tail shaped like that of a fox's. Personality Seen as a kind and loving sister, Natalia is often idolized and revered by Eren in a similar way that Asia reveres Issei. True to her brother's views, Natalia is generally kind. She performs most of her actions altruistically, meaning all of her actions are done in the well-being of others. Natalia respects those she meets with her personal belief being that "strangers you meet haven't done anything to destroy your trust." However, she does not give them her full trust as Natalia is not naive. She is well aware of how the world works and works hard to protect her brother from it as well as try to make life around them generally better. Natalia's kindness is evident in how she treats her brother's girlfriend. Unlike Issei and Mitsuki who make Eren feel uncomfortable at times, Natalia is reported to make people feel welcome and appreciated. She treats all of her guests and everyone she meets with a modicum of familial love to make them feel more at home with her. Underneath, Natalia hides her broken self from the rest of the world. Raised only by her mother, Natalia adored and idolized her, modeling all of her ideals and her personality after Seilah's. Her protectiveness over Eren stemmed from her mother's own protectiveness over her and despite the fact that she does not publically display it, Eren states that Natalia is more protective of her in ways that even he doesn't know. This is evident in how far Natalia will go to make sure that Eren is safe, even if she has to ruin the lives of other people in order to do it. In any case, Natalia has taken the role of being both Eren's older sister and his parent. Natalia also holds a deep and hidden hatred for Sirzechs Lucifer. Due to his actions which resulted in the death of her entire clan save for a few as well as his perceived actions in the death of her mother, Natalia hates the Crimson Satan with an intense passion. This hatred was later lessened after learning that it was Rizevim who sent assassins after her mother instead of Sirzechs. Like her mother, Natalia strives and wishes for her and Eren to lead a normal and happy life, no matter how impossible that wish may seem now. Natalia has her fair share of oddities and quirks that she would rather not let people see. Natalia is a horror movie enthusiast. She particularly enjoys splatter films, or torture porn, body horror, psychological horror, paranormal films, and slasher films. She admits that she has watched every Hostel movie in existence as well as the Tusk and the Fly. However, Natalia is disgusted by the Human Centipede. In addition, Natalia often goes for walks at night, despite the danger it presents. She is confident that she can take care of said danger, however. Other hobbies of Natalia's include cooking, riding her bike, and building odd contraptions from time to time. A hobby she inherited from her father. Powers and Abilities As the daughter of Ajuka Beelzebub, a Super Devil, and Seilah Naamah, a supposed Super Devil, Natalia is an extremely powerful devil. While much of her powers are unknown, it is implied that she is stronger than Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory but is weaker than Sairaorg Bael. Immense Demonic Power: Natalia possesses immensely powerful reserves of Miasma. She wields power greater than that of Rias and Sona combined. It is this power that could potentially, with the right training, make her one of the strongest devils to ever exist. She is mostly self-taught but displays impressive control over her power to the point where she can use it without having others detect it by altering the nature of its signature. A mere display of her aura was enough to alter the weather above Kuoh and create wind and rain. *'Telekinesis': Natalia has demonstrated great skill with this power, being able to halt and throw a furious Issei with a wave of her hand. *'Luxuria': The unique power belonging to the Naamah Clan. It is a power that allows her to preside over the minds of others using two aspects: Suggestion and Compulsion. Natalia is capable of using both aspects with frightening skill and allows them to overlap for devastating effects. She can implant thoughts inside the heads of others while using compulsion to amplify those thoughts, compelling them to act upon it. It is with this power that Natalia was able to destroy most of Issei's harem without the need to actually touch them. **'Partial Possession': An application of Suggestion. Natalia can partially enter the minds of others, allowing her to take control of them without the need to enter their body. This way, she can control her host from a distance while remaining corporeal in the physical world. Tetralogy: The power of the Astaroth Clan which allows them to manipulate the Four Fundamental Forces of the Universe. Most members of the Astaroth Clan can't achieve anything beyond magnetic manipulation, gravity manipulation, or matter manipulation in Ajuka's case. Natalia, however, possesses the knowledge behind the theory involving these forces and like her father specializes, in this case rather than focus on Electromagnetism and Strong Nuclear Force, Natalia utilizes the Weak Nuclear Force and Gravity. *'Decree of Annihilation': Natalia creates a pseudo-gravitational singularity in the palm of her hand, creating a black hole of sorts, allowing her to suck in all matter and energy into the sphere that she wishes to be erased. *'Dispersal': A technique created by Natalia using all of her knowledge of Weak Nuclear Force. Weak Nuclear Force is the fundamental force that governs the principle of radioactive decay. Unlike the Bael's Power of Destruction where they reduce matter down at the subatomic level, Natalia's Dispersal only works on organic matter, making her deadly to all living beings, even supernatural beings to some degree as low class devils will be killed by her using this power. Natalia is capable of emitting 160 grays within a single dose, killing all non-supernatural life forms in the slowest, most agonizing way possible and severely burning supernatural ones, causing them intense pain as the radiation eats through their cells, inducing necrosis within their internal organs, muscles, and skin. Magician: According to Natalia, she is a self-taught magician and is capable of casting spells and sensing magical power. Flight: Natalia is capable of flying. Qliphoth Mode: Nehemoth Due to her heritage and naturally large reserves of miasma, Natalia is capable of entering the Qliphoth Mode, a state of being that is available to extremely powerful devils. This form unleashes the full extent of a devil's power, releasing any limiters they have naturally on their body. In this form, Natalia's power skyrockets exponentially to the point where she can rival Satan Class Devils in power. In the form of Nehemoth, Natalia becomes the embodiment of Shadow/Id and Madness *'Id Embodiment': Nehemoth is the personification of the whispers of the unconscious self and is often referred to as the Shoulder Devil. Natalia becomes the embodiment of the Shadow, enhancing her powers, including her mental ones. *'Yetzer Hara': An amplified version of Luxuria. In this form, Natalia can perform near-perfect vocal mind control, making people obey her against their will with just the sound of her voice or even mere eye contact. Other abilities such as ripping apart someone's mind or affecting their perception of reality can also be used with Luxuria Nehemoth. However, the limitations still apply. Natalia's control over someone weakens if they are more powerful than she is. **'Nehemoth Luxuria': A technique used by Natalia in her Qliphoth Mode. It allows her to attack her opponents mentally, breaking down every portion of her psyche with extremely potent mental attacks. She can induce pain by attacking parts of the mind that are attributed to pain, induce paranoia, cause people to descend into madness, and even send them into a catatonic state or reduce them to vegetables. Trivia *Natalia's appearance is based on Chiyo from Ane Naru Mono. *Natalia in her Nehemoth form as the Embodiment of Id comes from the description of Nehemoth as the "voice in a strange place that fills one with unwanted desire." *In many ways, Natalia shares a similarity with Issei and Mitsuki in which they both would do anything to protect their siblings, including killing and destroying the livelihoods of others. *According to one of Seilah's diary entries, Ajuka loved his daughter's name because it sounded like Black Widow's name, Natasha Romanova. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Former Antagonist